ABSTRACT (Administrative Core) The administrative core will establish a strong collaborative environment and manage an integrated, synergistic scientific endeavor. It is worth noting that we have organized a Center for NeuroAIDS research here at JHU since 1988, and an NIMH-funded P30 center for drug discovery for HAND since 2006. The PO1 will utilize, and amplify these existing productive relationships among translational NeuroAIDS scientists to further the specific aims of this PO1. Specifically, this PO1 builds on the existing strengths of professional relationships amongst JHU NeuroAIDS investigators including the ongoing activities within the NIMH P30, longstanding collaborations with the Brain Sciences Institute, and JHU SIV encephalitis program led by Drs. Clements, and Mankowski. We have had a productive 22-year collaboration with the JHU SIV encephalitis research team. Their research program focuses on viral eradication and glutamate excitotoxicity as a major mechanism for the neuroinflammatory and neurodegenerative changes seen in HAND. Our proposals are complementary and will therefore inform therapeutic discovery. All users of the PO1 will be users of the Administrative Core (AC). The AC will provide administrative, management, and fiscal support across all of the Cores and Projects, as well as affiliated faculty, community members, and the wider research community at JHU. A core function of the AC will continue to be the facilitation of active outreach efforts to fully engage both the community of individuals infected with HIV and the HIV research community in NeuroAIDS.